1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame for an electrical connector, and in particular to a frame detachable from an electrical connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Usually, an electrical connector for receiving a CPU (central processing unit) is disposed on a PCB (print circuit board). And a plurality of terminals received in the electrical connector to create an electrical path from the connector to the corresponding traces of the PCB. The CPU will electrically connect to the PCB by the plurality of terminals. The electrical connector has a detachable frame. The frame is molded out of resin from molten plastic material, and will warp as it is cooling down to room temperature. The warped frame will engage with the electrical connector as they are assembled together. That is, the warped frame had to assemble to the electrical connector and the speed of the assembling will low.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new frame for the electrical connector that eliminates the aforesaid problems.